<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Буря by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Tykki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324776">Буря</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020'>fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki'>Tykki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алукард вернулся, и всё же хорошо теперь в жизни Интегры. Ведь хорошо?</p><p>Бета - Ориелла<br/>И большое спасибо Кисе за помощь!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Буря</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Интегра цитирует «Бурю» Шекспира, а Алукард — Евангелие</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>У бури нет сознания, мотивации, конфликта интересов или личных симпатий. Это — стихийное явление, ненастье, ещё не ураган, но близко к тому, и оно может снести любого на своём пути.<br/>
Почти любого.<br/>
Иногда обойдя того, кого захочет обойти.<br/>
Но она не может захотеть, потому что для этого нужны сознание и симпатии, а их у бури не бывает.<br/>
Почти никогда.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>На некоторое время после возвращения Алукарда жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Просто теперь в «Хеллсинге» было вдвое больше огневой мощи, и угрозы исчезали в два раза быстрее, поскольку оба вампира Интегры без проблем действовали самостоятельно. Иногда она, впрочем, всё равно посылала их вместе: и теперь присмотр нужен был не Серас, а Алукарду.<br/>
Он сам, конечно, так не считал. Отмахивался, когда Интегра напоминала, что за ним больше не стоит три миллиона жизней, и смеялся, когда она говорила, что надо понять предел его новых возможностей. Разве раньше его возможности понимали до конца? И разве раньше это мешало ему быть её ручным чудовищем?<br/>
Интегра хмыкала на такие заявления и неодобрительно качала головой, делая вид, что не замечает, какой голодный, ищущий становится у Алукарда взгляд. Пока она не говорила ничего вслух, ничего не менялось; он довольствовался её: «С возвращением, граф». И мог довольствоваться им десятилетиями, ведь эти слова и так давали чрезвычайно много.<br/>
«И чрезвычайно мало», — думала иногда Интегра, вертясь на простынях и тщетно пытаясь заснуть. Тридцать лет миновало, и хотя здоровье и чудеса прекрасно оплачиваемой медицины позволили бы ей жить ещё долго (ну, конечно, если её не убьют; но этот риск существовал в любом возрасте), что-то настойчиво требовало расставить над i все точки, которые не были расставлены раньше.<br/>
Может быть, подумала Интегра однажды ночью, выпутывая ногу из жгута, в который сбилась простыня... Может быть, дело не в её смертности. А в смертности вообще. Алукард вернулся, но уже не был больше незыблемой константой в её жизни: майор показал ей, что даже его из её жизни можно убрать. И теперь бессознательное кричало ей, что нужно сейчас, сию минуту говорить и делать то, что давно пора было, потому что завтра этого шанса может и не быть. И не то чтоб она боялась невзаимности.<br/>
Но Интегра ждала, когда случится подвох. Может быть, не масштаба Последнего легиона, конечно, но всё равно подвох. О возвращении Алукарда знали уже многие — Хеллсинг отнюдь его не скрывал, — а значит, планы должны были прийти в движение.<br/>
Интегра не сомневалась, что за тридцать лет этих планов накопилось множество. Что далеко не только она понимала, что Алукард вернётся.<br/>
А значит, очень может быть, что он исчезнет снова, надолго или навсегда, а она так и останется с этими чёртовыми i с их чёртовыми точками в руках, и вот зачем тогда вообще было что-то расставлять?<br/>
Интегре хотелось, чтобы гром, который всё равно обязан был грянуть, сделал это как можно скорее, желательно — сегодня. Про «бойтесь своих желаний» она прекрасно помнила, да и снова видеть столько смертей ей не улыбалось, но всё-таки, всё-таки… ожидание слишком изматывало.<br/>
Поэтому, как только её уведомили о том, что на очередной миссии с Алукардом и оперативниками «Хеллсинга» потеряли связь, Интегра вскочила в вертолёт быстрее, чем успели добавить, что идёт грозовой фронт и лететь прямо в него — абсолютно неразумно.<br/>
Да и она бы полетела всё равно.</p>
  <p>Вертолёт они, конечно, разбили, но пилот сделал всё возможное, чтобы дотянуть до места назначения. Ветер поднялся достаточно сильно, чтобы швырять их иногда, как игрушку, а посадка вышла жёсткой ещё и потому, что в какой-то момент дверь кабины распахнуло настежь, а со следующим порывом кресло пилота вырвало с корнем и швырнуло об стену — вместе с самим пилотом, разумеется. Вертолёт входил в штопор, когда Интегра схватилась за шаг-газ и потянула его на себя, широко расставив ноги и надеясь, что ещё одного такого же порыва не случится. Надежды сбылись наполовину: точно такой же не случился, но протяжный стон металла снаружи возвестил о том, что с каким-то из винтов уже не всё в порядке, и когда вертолёт стал стремительно терять управление, стало ясно, что с рулевым.<br/>
А потом тёмная громада леса приняла их в себя и сшибаемые верхушки деревьев начали тормозить движение, тогда Интегра возблагодарила Господа и просто постаралась направить неповоротливую машину так, чтобы не вспороть носом землю. Ей это почти удалось, хотя при посадке её и оглушило ненадолго. Придя в себя, она проверила пилота; он, хотя и был жив, глаз не открывал, и, судя по покорёженному с одной стороны шлему и гематоме в этом месте на черепе, мог без врачебной помощи и не прийти в сознание. Интегра для проформы попыталась выйти на связь со штабом, но подозревала, что не получится, ещё до того, как начала. Струи дождя, хлеставшие о кабину, и непрерывно рокочущий гром разделяли её мнение.<br/>
После нескольких безуспешных попыток Интегра выпрыгнула из очень дорогой груды металлолома, в которую превратился вертолёт (и которую наверняка будет оплакивать Пенвуд-младший), и подперла за собой дверь, чтобы у пилота остался хоть какой-то шанс дожить до её возвращения.<br/>
Две молнии ударили в деревья по обе стороны от Интегры, расщепив их, и она приподняла брови, но даже не выругалась. Хотя точность природного явления и была интересной, больше её сейчас интересовало совершенно другое. И это другое ждало её в нескольких милях отсюда, так что Интегра поплотнее запахнула плащ, поправила саблю и, печатая шаг, направилась в сторону нужной деревни, ни секунды не сомневаясь в направлении. Дождь, казалось, только усиливался с каждым мигом. Он беспокоил, но не сильнее, чем всё остальное. Стихийные явления неизбежны, но они редко атакуют целенаправленно. В отличие от людей.<br/>
Напали на Интегру, когда она уже выходила из-под сени леса.</p>
  <p>Первое, что подумала Интегра, отражая удар: «Пускай на ваши головы падет // Зловредная роса» — обстановка всё-таки уж очень располагала.<br/>
Второе, что подумала Интегра, нанося удар сама, — это люди. На неё нападали не гули, а очень даже живые люди в одежде без всяких знаков различия: камуфляж, бронежилеты, тяжёлая обувь — всё, как можно купить в соответствующем магазине или даже в интернете. Не военные, судя по страсти к холодному оружию, но кто-то очень готовый к бою.<br/>
Интегра тоже была готова к бою. Поэтому одного из троих напавших прикончила ещё до того, как двое остальных начали по ней стрелять.<br/>
Падая в грязь и перекатываясь за валун, Интегра сощурила глаз и оценила, кто какую занял позицию. Мужчина слишком высунулся — его она сняла первым же выстрелом, хотя, судя по стонам, и не насмерть. Женщина затаилась поудачнее, так что Интегра подала голос:<br/>
— «Хеллсинг» не воюет против живых! Что бы вам ни сказали, мы можем договориться.<br/>
— Нам не о чем договариваться! — с негодованием ответили ей на английском с французским акцентом, и Интегра поморщилась: только лягушатниц ей не хватало. — Убить вас — моя святая задача!<br/>
— Святая задача, надо же, — вслух протянула Интегра. — Не помню, чтобы я прям дьяволопоклонничеством занималась, чтобы быть чьей-то святой задачей.<br/>
— Да вы с дьяволом вообще якшаетесь! — возмутились на неё, и Интегра самой себе улыбнулась, радуясь, как неизменно легко выводились из себя фанатики.<br/>
Настолько, чтобы от негодования высунуться из убежища и подставиться под пулю, как сейчас и произошло. Интегра даже не стала проверять тело на признаки жизни — ей не доставляло особого удовольствия знать, что она кого-то убила, — и заторопилась в прежнем направлении, чуть припадая на ногу, в которой после переката к камню сухо щёлкал сустав.<br/>
Интегра могла воспроизвести десятки вариантов поговорки: «Старость не радость», — и каждый из них радовал её ещё меньше, чем потенциальная чужая кровь на руках.<br/>
Деревня, в которую она спешила, оказалась зловеще пуста. Ни звука, ни движения, ни даже намёка на них. Этого не должно было быть: Интегра помнила детали донесений, конечно, и там говорилось о сплочённом строе гулей и семейке вампиров, укрывшейся где-то неподалёку. А ещё о том, что некоторых жителей, вовремя забаррикадировавшихся по домам, ещё не успели убить, но тут она на многое не рассчитывала.<br/>
— Алукард, — негромко позвала Интегра, зная, что если он здесь — то услышит, а кричать и привлекать чужое внимание в любом случае не стоит.<br/>
Тем более, когда она и без того чувствовала на себе чьи-то внимательные взгляды и понимала, что напавшие на неё у леса не были одни. Фанатики вообще редко собираются малыми группами.<br/>
В этот же момент земля разверзлась почти прямо под ней — но Интегра всё ещё была быстрее, да и порыв ветра помог, толкнув её в грудь и подальше от ямы, так что льющиеся вниз потоки мокрой грязи не увлекли её с собой. А навстречу уже лезли гули — наконец-то гули, привычная и не вызывающая моральных терзаний часть работы, которая устранялась так же легко, как и возникала.<br/>
А ещё шелест над ухом дохнул горячим дыханием и рассмеялся: «Моя Госпожа!»; Алукард заметил её присутствие.<br/>
У Интегры отлегло от сердца. И лезущая на неё нечисть никак этому не могла помешать.<br/>
Неподалёку из воздуха соткался красный плащ.<br/>
— Серас более достойна доверия? — хмыкнул Алукард, распрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост. — Её вы проверять не пошли?<br/>
— Где остальные оперативники? — спросила его Интегра, продолжая отбиваться от гулей.<br/>
— Мертвы, — без сожаления пожал плечами Алукард, чудовище Алукард, которому было плевать на окружающих, пока они не умудрялись его чем-то заинтересовать. Интегра слишком давно жила с этим фактом, чтобы вменять его Алукарду в вину, и даже сейчас скорее почувствовала облегчение от того, что, судя по ответу, это точно был Алукард, а не какой-нибудь морок, принявший его обличье. — Здесь ждала засада, ну да вы и сами уже поняли, я полагаю.<br/>
— Кто? — тридцать лет назад она продолжала бы поддерживать беседу более длинными фразами. Сейчас — экономила дыхание.<br/>
Алукард хмыкнул. Ему-то экономить было нечего.<br/>
— Мне и самому интересно, к сожалению, они пока что не представились… И эта должна быть последняя волна гулей, остальных я уже зачистил. Надеюсь, следующими наконец выйдут их хозяева.<br/>
Как ни странно, Интегра готова была этого момента подождать. Сейчас она с удовольствием рассекала мёртвую плоть, чувствуя, как спадает бремя лет. Это ощущение было обманкой, конечно: скоро мышцы взмолятся о пощаде.<br/>
Совсем рядом сражался Алукард, расстреливая нападавших, и их обоих нещадно поливало ливнем и даже, кажется, било градом — ну и погода выдалась! — но Интегра хотела бы, чтобы этот момент единства, когда не нужно ничего решать и терзаться вопросами морали, длился вечно.<br/>
А потом внезапно всё кончилось. И гули, и град, и ливень.<br/>
Алукард замер и, удивлённо крякнув, посмотрел в небо.<br/>
— Буря уже прошла? — полюбопытствовал он.<br/>
— По-моему, мы просто в её оке, — пожала плечами Интегра, вытирая саблю пучком травы. — Недолгое затишье, но, когда оно нас минует, всё грянет заново.<br/>
А потом она посмотрела на Алукарда, уронила саблю и, в два шага очутившись рядом, притянула его к себе за ворот и поцеловала.<br/>
Глаза Алукарда полыхнули багровыми углями, а в следующую секунду Интегру стиснуло, как обручем, прижимая к его телу так, словно он хотел впитать её в себя.<br/>
— Вы решили наконец? — согрел её ухо смеющийся шёпот.<br/>
Интегра отклонилась назад, глядя в хищное, ужасное и вместе с тем прекрасное лицо:<br/>
— Где здесь ближайший пустующий дом?<br/>
И они тут же вваливались в чью-то дверь, и с Интегры слетали очки, и этот дом точно не был рядом с местом, где они убивали гулей. Но Алукард мог быть теперь везде и нигде — и без стеснения пользовался этой возможностью.<br/>
В двухэтажном коттедже не чувствовалось недавних смертей, да и мебель с посудой все были на своих местах. Интегра возблагодарила Господа за то, что Алукарду хватило ума не притаскивать её в центр бойни, и впилась в кроваво-алые губы так, словно от этого зависела её жизнь.<br/>
Настолько же, насколько стихия перестала бушевать снаружи дома, она начала бушевать внутри: глаза Алукарда разгорелись ещё раньше, когда он подсаживал Интегру на письменный стол, и кружево её ворота затрещало под его пальцами.<br/>
— Моя любимая рубашка... я тебя убью, — ласково шепнула Интегра, вцепляясь в плечи, норовящие истечь тьмой, и словно приковывая Алукарда к месту и реальности. Тот глухо зарычал, срывая дорогие гербовые пуговицы и приникая губами к груди, скрытой бюстгальтером.<br/>
Интегра запрокинула голову, подставляясь его поцелуям, и хмыкнула:<br/>
— Не так молода и прекрасна, как когда-то, а?<br/>
— Прекрасна, — раскатисто донеслось снизу, и она запоздало поняла, что Алукард уже спустился к её животу. — Прекрасна всегда...<br/>
Щёлкнула застёжка бюстгальтера сзади, и Алукард явно сделал это не руками, но Интегра ничего не имела против этой родной и знакомой тьмы, пробравшейся под полы рубашки и ласкающей её кожу. Плащ Алукарда испарился, и он расстёгивал её брюки, на удивление бережно обращаясь с пуговицами и молнией. Интегра застонала, когда её соски сжала хватка второй пары рук, и откинулась назад ещё сильнее, опираясь на стол открытыми ладонями и позволяя стянуть с себя брюки и бельё. Не успевшее согреться дерево холодило ягодицы, но ладони Алукарда быстро скользнули под них, стискивая и отпуская, чтобы стиснуть опять и вновь. Его грива защекотала внутреннюю сторону бёдер Интегры, когда он склонился к ней, обдавая горячим дыханием. Первое касание языка, разомкнувшее губы, едва не заставило её подскочить, но Алукард держал её, держал крепко, но не так, чтобы она не могла вырваться, но зачем ей было сейчас вырываться? Язык лизнул клитор и прошёлся по всей промежности, и Интегра давилась дыханием и бурлившим в груди смехом от воспоминания, как в первый раз увидела этот язык, слизывающий её кровь с пола.<br/>
Тьма вокруг обхватила её, словно обручем, и Интегра знала, что Алукард угадывает её мысли и смеётся вместе с ней. Она оперлась уже на локти и посмотрела в алые глаза — и, да, там плясали черти. Но его язык исправно работал, то едва дотрагиваясь, то нажимая на клитор, то обводя вокруг, и длинный палец мягко вошёл во влагалище, заставив Интегру зажмуриться и выкрикнуть череду ругательств, срывая голос. Что-то там было о том, как надо было это сделать ещё тридцать лет назад.<br/>
Во взгляде Алукарда, который она поймала сразу после, были голод и готовая смести всё на своём пути страсть; тысяча лезвий располосовали рубашку и бюстгальтер Интегры, оставив её лежать в обрывках ткани. Алукард был везде, везде и нигде: его рот жадно вбирал грудь, его когти царапали спину, пальцы чуть раздвигали ягодицы, а язык… о, язык заполнял Интегру, почти обжигая её внутри.<br/>
— Будь со мной, — на пике оргазма шептала охрипшим голосом Интегра. — Со мной, со мной, со мной…<br/>
Он дождался, пока она придёт в себя, и выжидающе уставился на неё, облизывая губы с широкой усмешкой.<br/>
— Продолжаем, — кивнула Интегра, и то, что было Алукардом, обтекло её густым туманом по столу, чтобы под ней опять принять человеческий облик, но на этот раз лишённый малейшего клочка одежды. Глядя через плечо, Интегра тоже усмехнулась, всем видом давая понять: как же удобно с ним. А потом Алукард развернул её лицом к себе и сел вместе с ней, прислоняясь лбом к её лбу.<br/>
— Мне кажется, я могла бы вообще ничего не делать и оставить тебе всю работу, — почти не язвительно пробормотала Интегра.<br/>
— Я долго грезил об этом, пока убивал жизни в себе, — бархатисто обволокли её ответные слова. — Уж простите мне некоторый энтузиазм, Госпожа.<br/>
— Прощаю, — великодушно смилостивилась Интегра, и они наконец снова целовались, а потом она почувствовала, как руки — не те, что зарывались в её волосы, — приподнимают её, чтобы начать плавно опускать на член. Снова Интегру заполняло изнутри, доставляя только удовольствие и никакой боли. — Но в следующий раз будет по-другому…<br/>
Кажется, только обещания следующего раза Алукарду и не хватало, потому что он утробно зарычал и пришёл в такое движение под ней, что Интегре пришлось снова вцепиться в его плечи, теперь — чтобы выдержать бурную скачку. Отбросив волосы с лица, она засмеялась, подаваясь навстречу, потому что таким он ей нравился отдельно: бешеным, неукротимым и всё же всегда чутко ждущим её реакции и отвечающим на неё. Они подчинялись друг другу, только пока этого хотели и пока считали друг друга того достойными.<br/>
— Вы — моя, — исступлённо вытолкнул сквозь зубы Алукард. — Моя!..<br/>
— Ты мой, — жарко выдохнула Интегра ему в волосы, вдыхая его запах и его яростную радость.<br/>
На вой Алукарда откликнулись собаки чуть ли не всего графства, и это было слышно даже сквозь пелену, которая соткалась в этом доме для них двоих.<br/>
Интегра снова хотела рассмеяться, но из горла вырвался только хриплый стон, который она задавила, с силой прикусив губу. И стон этот, вместо того, чтобы вырваться наружу, наполнил всё её существо стократ, заставляя сотрясаться все фибры души, пока в глазу не потемнело, и Интегра практически не лишилась сознания.<br/>
…Когда она пришла в себя ещё раз, то искренне удивилась тому, что мир вокруг, оказывается, ещё существует.<br/>
Впрочем, Алукард сам разрушил остатки иллюзии, промурлыкав:<br/>
— Дом окружён. Будем выходить, или подождём их здесь?</p>
  <p>Интегра застегнула пиджак поверх жилетки на голое тело, запахнула плащ, нашла очки, удостоверилась, что в магазине хватает патронов, и кивнула Алукарду: можно выходить.<br/>
Встречавшая сторона состояла из мужчин и женщин, всё так же в одежде без знаков различия, стоявших полукругом у входа в дом и терпеливо ждавших.<br/>
— Я полагаю, вы хотели нас видеть, — сухо произнесла Интегра, держась величественно, несмотря на мокрую одежду и то, как без рубашки и бюстгальтера быстро начала мёрзнуть грудь. — Самое время рассказать, зачем.<br/>
Вперёд выступил мужчина, видимо, бывший у них лидером. Интегра не обманывалась: он скорее собирался захлопнуть ловушку, чем вступать в переговоры, но её это устраивало тоже. Будет на что давать отпор.<br/>
Снова начал накрапывать дождь, быстро усиливавшийся с каждой секундой: кажется, око бури уходило дальше. Чёрные тучи угрожающе набухали над головами. Интегре было почти интересно, что из происходившего в доме слышали их противники, но, судя по безразличным лицам, их не слишком бы взволновало, даже услышь они всё от начала и до конца.<br/>
Мужчина открыл рот и приготовился что-то сказать.<br/>
…В этот момент все звуки перекрыл оглушительный автомобильный сигнал, а вслед за ним на улицу въехал и сам автомобиль. Грузовик, если точнее. С пассажирского места которого свисала широко улыбающаяся Виктория Серас.<br/>
— Так, так, так, а теперь все быстро прекратили! — жизнерадостно заявила она, глядя на мрачный полукруг. — Я вам тут начальство привезла, начальство вам сейчас скажет, какие вы все идиоты!<br/>
Дверь с водительской стороны грузовика отворилась, и в грязь, окружённая облаком бинтов, спрыгнула Хайнкель Вульф.<br/>
— Технически, это я нас привезла, — пробурчала она.<br/>
— Ты места назначения не знала! — всё таким же радостным тоном ответила ей Серас. — Так что никуда бы одна не добралась! А так, смотри, все даже живы!<br/>
— Не все, — хмыкнула Интегра, вспоминая троицу у леса. И с новым интересом разглядывая несостоявшихся противников, чья личность стремительно перестала быть тайной. — Так это Ватикан нас вниманием почтил? А почему же в этот раз так скромно, без фанфар и регалий?<br/>
— Потому что это не санкционированная надлежащим порядком операция, — выплюнула Хайнкель, сверля взглядом своих, очевидно, коллег. — И я прошу — очень вежливо прошу — сейчас её немедленно прекратить. Те, кто сейчас отправится со мной, не понесут никакой ответственности, даю слово. А разбираться будут с теми, кто вас сюда направил.<br/>
— Или я могу просто всех их убить, — мягко и насмешливо предложил Алукард. — Чтобы другим неповадно было.<br/>
Несколько вещей произошло одновременно: Хайнкель и полукруг ощетинились оружием; лидер полукруга горячо заговорил, обращаясь к Хайнкель: «Вот видишь, его нельзя так оставить…»; и в Алукарда ударила молния, расколов его, словно вековечный дуб.<br/>
— Ох ничего себе!.. — аж присела слегка Серас, глядя на шевелящиеся ошмётки своего Хозяина.<br/>
— В наших краях нынче непогода, — хладнокровно сказала Интегра Хайнкель. — Так что если вы очень быстро, очень слаженно все отправитесь в свои, более тёплые края, я подумаю о том, чтобы не объявлять в отношении Ватикана слишком жёсткие санкции.<br/>
— Понимаю, — хмуро кивнула Хайнкель. — На иное и не рассчитывала. Со своей стороны приношу извинения — мои соратники действовали непростительно грубо. Компенсации семьям погибших будут перечислены в кратчайшие сроки.<br/>
— Хайнкель… — угрожающе прошипел тот самый лидер полукруга.<br/>
— Нет, Эрик, — твёрдо сказала она. — Это было глупостью и только создало нам проблемы. Но слово я сдержу даже в отношении тебя — если вы все заберётесь в грузовик немедленно.<br/>
Искариоты или Искариоты и примкнувшие к ним (Интегра не исключала плодотворного сотрудничества отделов) обменялись смущёнными взглядами и, один за одним, постепенно потянулись к грузовику. Ускорения им придал тот факт, что Алукард уже собрался из ошмётков заново и ласково улыбался в их сторону, явно готовый сорваться по первому приказу.<br/>
Последним в грузовик забрался лидер. Хайнкель исподлобья посмотрела на Интегру:<br/>
— Если вы нас отпускаете, мы уедем немедленно, дама Хеллсинг. Отпускаете?<br/>
— Отпускаю, — сказала Интегра, но её тон сулил Ватикану множество неприятностей в ближайшем будущем.<br/>
Только сперва требовалось выяснить, что за оружие они хотели опробовать сегодня. Потому что было кристально ясно, что они или изобрели что-то, что могло бы уничтожить Алукарда в его нынешнем состоянии, или думали, что изобрели.<br/>
По крайней мере, второго Александра Андерсона у них не появилось.<br/>
С неба ударили молнии, словно огораживая грузовик по периметру, и глаз Интегры широко распахнулся. Поэтому она только машинально кивнула, когда Хайнкель сказала:<br/>
— Я свяжусь с вами вечером, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы, — и, запахнувшись поплотнее, чтобы защититься от ливня, села за руль и уехала.<br/>
— И нам правда стоило вот так легко их отпускать? — с сомнением спросил Алукард, когда грузовик уже скрылся из виду. К этому моменту буря уже бесновалась вокруг них, как прежде, и давно пора было в укрытие.<br/>
— Нам правда не стоило начинать войну здесь и сейчас, — вздохнула Интегра. — Это не то решение, которое я хочу принимать единолично. Но к следующему их шагу мы будем готовы. Виктория, — повернулась она к Серас. — Спасибо. Ты хорошо поработала сегодня.<br/>
Серас стояла посреди бушующей стихии, жмурясь с лёгкой усмешкой и иногда чуть перемещаясь в сторону, когда молнии били уж слишком близко.<br/>
— Не в первый раз разнимаю драку! — бодро отсалютовала она. — А у нас самих средство уехать отсюда есть?<br/>
— Пока нет, так что придётся тебе за ним отправиться, — Интегра выудила из кармана телефон и показала экран. — Связь по-прежнему не работает.<br/>
— Как прикажете, — Серас на мгновение прищурилась, глядя куда-то вдаль, после чего уточнила: — Любое средство передвижения пойдёт?<br/>
— Любое, главное вернуться домой побыстрее, — согласилась Интегра. — И забери на обратном пути из леса пилота, если он ещё жив: я его оставила на месте крушения вертолёта.<br/>
— Всё сделаю, — Серас перетекла в охотничью стойку, нацеливаясь на прыжок. — А вы бы пока в доме посидели, — она скользнула по Интегре и Алукарду заинтересованным взглядом. — Немного времени у вас с Хозяином будет.<br/>
Алукард фыркнул:<br/>
— Наглости у кого-то прибавилось, — но Серас уже не было рядом, хотя её смех ещё висел в воздухе несколько секунд.<br/>
Следующим порывом ветра бесследно смело и его.<br/>
— Пойдёмте в дом, в самом деле, — сказал Алукард. — Вы же промокли до нитки, вам нужно тепло.<br/>
— Надеюсь, ты говоришь только об отоплении, — проворчала Интегра. — Потому что, пожалуй, спонтанных поступков на сегодня хватит. Виктория вернётся быстрее, чем ты думаешь.<br/>
— Конечно, я об отоплении, — не моргнув глазом, подтвердил он. — Но в первую очередь мне не нравится, как бушует гроза.<br/>
Следующая молния снова ударила прямо в Алукарда, хотя и без таких впечатляющих последствий, как в прошлый раз. Он недовольно заворчал, когда из него выжгло ещё немного чужой жизни. Интегра рассмеялась, на него глядя.<br/>
— Что? — скривился Алукард.<br/>
— Он тебя всё-таки всегда не любил, — заметила Интегра, сходя с крыльца, на которое было поднялась, и подставляя лицо дождю, даже несмотря на то, что очки мгновенно залило. — В мелочном, бытовом смысле, — послала она усмешку наверх. — Я бы подумала, что в таком же смысле он будет чинить препоны и мне, но, возможно, своими подопечными он просто был недоволен больше. А желание продолжить поединок я прекрасно понимаю и разделяю. Достойные соперники встречаются редко.<br/>
— Вы бы всё-таки поосторожнее себя вели в бурю, — снова напомнил ей Алукард, настороженно высматривая новые молнии.<br/>
— О, мне бояться нечего, — улыбнулась Интегра. И действительно, молнии и град обходили её стороной, оставляя только резкие, но не секущие струи дождя. — Мы и при жизни его друг друга понимали. Смерть его вряд ли изменила.<br/>
— Я о чём-то должен знать? — слегка недоумённо ухмыльнулся Алукард. — У вас за тридцать лет образовались знакомые, после смерти становящиеся стихией?<br/>
— Стыдись! — подняла она палец. — Ты же слышал его слова не хуже, чем я. И совсем неудивительно, что он пришёл за своим выводком именно сегодня.<br/>
Ещё мгновение на лице Алукарда было непонимание, но затем он сказал:<br/>
— А, — и тоже посмотрел наверх, в небо. В том числе затем, чтобы знать, когда молния попробует прилететь в третий раз. — Блаженны нищие духом, — оскалился он в лицо тучам, — ибо их есть Царство Небесное.<br/>
Интегра стукнула его по руке:<br/>
— Прекрати. В конечном счёте мы все получили, что хотели. Я рада, что это относится и к нему.<br/>
Взгляд Алукарда, устремлённый на неё, смягчился.<br/>
— Да, — сказал он. — Мы все это получили.<br/>
— Вот и прекрасно, — тоном, намекавшим, что это конец дискуссии, сказала Интегра. — Поэтому давай просто пойдём в дом и будем спокойно ждать Викторию.<br/>
Но, самой себе противореча, она слегка задержалась на крыльце. Просто чтобы посмотреть в небеса, где грозовой фронт шёл дальше, уже не столько уделяя внимания полузаброшенной деревне, которая в скором времени, возможно, станет совсем заброшенной.<br/>
Интегра не удивилась бы, если бы ей сказали, что буря направляется к Ла-Маншу, даже если накануне синоптики прогнозировали совсем другое её перемещение.<br/>
— Андерсон, — она коснулась двумя пальцами лба. — Я их убью, возможно. Но не сегодня. Лёгких путей тебе. Или, наоборот, тяжких, если так тебе больше угодно. В любом случае не завидую тем, кто тебя встретит.<br/>
В глубине туч ворочалось что-то смертоносное, тёмное. Но Интегре ответил только гром, а после дождь стал утихать, тоже уходя в другую сторону.<br/>
Интегра хмыкнула и вошла в дом к Алукарду.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>